Chapter 30
The "Sword Angel" Dances on a Palm; Part 4 is the 30th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. The battle against Bronson finally ends, and he is arrested by the Cruzada. Both Raishin Akabane and Loki are finally treated in the school's hospital, thanks to Kimberley's intervention. Visibly happier, Frey also looks forward to getting her heart restored to normal, to battle Raishin in future. Summary As Yaya cries out to an unconscious Raishin Akabane, Bronson takes out a gun, and prepares to shoot them, while considering how this will be a boring ending for their battle. Suddenly, he is impaled in the arm by a dagger thrown at him without warning. A voice is heard, and without warning, dozens of hooded figures surround the open ground. A hooded representative walks towards Bronson, declaring they are the Cruzada organization, before revealing herself to be Kimberley. She proceeds to state he will be taken into custody, but Bronson rebuts her and claims if he was the Wiseman, he would not be in trouble for messing with taboo. Angered, Kimberley denounces his crimes for experimenting on children, and he is arrested. The students are attended to, as Frey rushes to see them. In the school's hospital, Yaya, dressed up as a nurse, tries to be cheeky with Raishin, much to his annoyance. In the next bed, Loki draws the curtains and is even more annoyed of the commotion, despite Raishin's attempts to control a crazed and affectionate Yaya. Unexpectedly, they are interrupted by Kimberley, who reminds them of her help in arresting Bronson, and suggests they return to the Walpurgis Night. Raishin quietly reflects how he owes many people a favor for helping him in this case. Changing the topic, Kimberley then tells the boys she used her authority to allow them to have a visitor, who turns out to be Frey. She thanks Raishin for his help, but Raishin rejects it, claiming he let Yomi die for him. Still, she thanks him. Walking over to Loki's bed, she thanks her younger brother, but Loki becomes embarrassed and rejects it. Raishin then cheekily tells Frey that Loki was really worried for her when her life was in danger, but is interrupted when Loki brings out Cherubim, as a sword, threatening to kill him if he speaks anymore. Raishin accepts the invitation to a fight, but Frey becomes flustered and stops her brother, with the excuse that Raishin might be part of their family one day, much to her embarrassment and everyone's awkward silence. Frey runs out of the hospital room, while Yaya becomes jealous and attacks Raishin. A while later, Raishin stands at the open roof of the hospital, before he hears the door being opened. Frey walks towards him, and explains that Loki was the one who fired the huge projectile at Yaya days ago. However, Raishin decides not to report the matter to the executive committee, because he reasons he needs to battle him again. Standing next to him, Frey comments she and Loki will need the forbidden arts to restore their hearts to normal. She then decides to do the procedure, because she is determined not to lose to Raishin in battle too. Smiling at her resolve, Raishin shakes her hand, and looks forward to battling her in future. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yaya #Raishin Akabane #Bronson #Kimberley #Frey #Loki #Cherubim Navigation Category:Chapters